<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That time they invented a language. by Littledanceingdragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132261">That time they invented a language.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons'>Littledanceingdragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bilingual Characters, Languages and Linguistics, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon slayers invent a language.<br/>[Chapter 1: Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers ✔️<br/>Chapter 2: Sabertooth Dragon Slayers ✔️<br/>Chapter 3(Final): Cobra ✔️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra | Erik &amp; Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar &amp; Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Wendy Marvell &amp; Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney &amp; Natsu Dragneel &amp; Sting Eucliffe &amp; Wendy Marvell &amp; Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/gifts">sun_fey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is based off of: https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/post/622951115562106880/yelling-yes-these-are-valid<br/>&amp; That's it. Have fun and I hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone knows that Natsu is bilingual. That's a common fact of Fairy Tail. But no one was expecting the new Dragon Slayers that came to the guild along their many adventures to help him form a new language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This language is a mass combination of Spanish, Latin, German, Arabic and Japanese. And it sounded terrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy and Levy are still trying to figure this out. They sit with multiple books scattered across a table in the noisey guild hall. Natsu and Wendy are talking back and forth in their new language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Es يشرب OK? " Natsu leans on the counter of the bar while the flipping of pages can be heard in the background. Wendy beams at the older man. " Sus tolle! " She says, one hand still curled around her milkshake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" What could it mean??! " Lucy whispers to Levy, who's on her sixth book about languages. " I don't know! " The woman hisses, fingers gripping her book. " It's completely disregarding any Grammar rules for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>language! " Lucy winces, unsurprised about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Natsu is a bit of an idiot. " She pats Levy's shoulder. " It's fine if you can't figure it out! He had a lot of help after all! " Lucy tries to cheer up her best friend. Levy nods with a sigh. " I just want to understand! " She groans, finally putting her book down. " I think the whole guild does. " Lucy jokes, gesturing to the horrified expressions of fellow guild members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Oi! Natsu! " Gajeel yells over the noise of the guild. Everything quiets down instantly. When Gajeel opens his mouth again, " Lo نرى 私の髪のネクタイ" Levy actually does slam her head on the table the moment she hears it. " No. " Natsu says, turning in his bar seat. Wendy looks confused for a second. " Le 見て im Haus? " She asks, swinging her legs back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Sí, それを見つけることができませんでした." Gajeel looks annoyed almost. Natsu frowns. Lucy, at this point is ready to slam her head on the table with Levy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she has to hear one more terrible sentence with multiple languages combined she's going to murder them. In fact Lucy is considering asking Erza to murder them for her. Usually she would care that it was too harsh of a punishment, but Natsu combining five languages is too much. Lucy actually does slam her head on the table when she realizes Natsu is opening his mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thud is enough to block the cursed words from her ears. " Stop this! " Erza demands, slamming her fist down and startling Lucy and Levy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Huh? " Laxus comments from the balcony. " What is it Erza? " The S-Class Dragon Slayer looks confused, moving one part of his headphones off of his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erza looks up at Laxus. " They have combined multiple languages. And it's appalling. " She explains with an emotionless expression. Laxus makes a noise of understanding. “ Natsu, le es können Sie das glauben? " The horror upon Erza’s face is shared throughout all of the guild. Natsu laughs brightly, “ No Laxus! I can’t believe it either! “ Makarov sighs loudly from his spot on the bar counter. “ Knock it off before Erza smites you all. “ he orders, lifting his beer up to his lips again. “ C’mon old man, it’s harmless. “ Laxus reasons for them all. “ It's better than fighting everyone. “ Gajeel comments, settling down next to Natsu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makarov sighs, chugging the rest of his beer. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sabertooth cannot handle this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The guild plots to overthrow the Dragon Slayers Language. And it works for one part.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so second Chapter!!!!! Which is wild me? Updating twice in the same day???? Wack </p><p>But here you go, enjoy Sabertooth being dramatic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sting was absolutely giddy. That's when they should've known something was up. But they didn't think Sting and Rouge would do something like this. No one thought they would team up with the other Dragon Slayers outside of battle. It turns out they have lunch every Wednesday and they used this shared time to plan something. Something horrible that no one in the guild ever wanted to be witness to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sting and Rouge sat at one of the many tables in the guild hall. The both of them having a conversation that </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>could understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Ich kann ihnen nicht glauben escapó Erza! " Sting laughs, slamming a hand on the table. Rouge shrugs at him. " Es トレーニング mehr. " He says, taking a drink of water. At this point in time Everyone in the guild has moved far away from the Dragon Slayers. No one wants to deal with the words they are saying and they have no hope of figuring it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With struggle they try and get through daily tasks but every so often they hear Sting saying something in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrid</span>
  </em>
  <span> language. Out of options and desperate they contact Fairy Tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Erza please! " Minerva cries into the phone, about to lose it. An audible sigh is heard from the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>" I will do my best. " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erza promises, bringing hope to the Sabertooth Guild. " Thank you Erza. " Minerva says before hanging up. With a relieved smile she turns to the gathered guild members around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" She said she would try. " The moment the words hit their ears everyone is cheering. Sting and Rouge continue to have their merry conversation. In horror they recognize part of it has Japanese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Es Natsu 男をパンチ! " Rouge finishes the story, everyone is desperately trying to tune out. Minerva feels confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who did Natsu punch?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting laughs at his usual volume. Which is very, very loud. Rouge snickers, " Natsu صرخVescere bracis meis! " Sting falls off of the bench because of how hard he laughed. Minerva's portable lacrima started ringing. Excusing herself she goes to the far side of the Guild to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Erza! What's wrong? " Minerva asks politely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>" Nothing is wrong. " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erza confirms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>" I am just sharing that Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy have agreed to stop. " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minerva smiles at the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Do you think that's enough to get Sting and Rouge to stop? " She asks tentatively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>" Possibly. " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erza replies. " Damn. " </span>
  <em>
    <span>" Damn Indeed. I have to call Sting and actually share something important from Master but hopefully he will get distracted for now? " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erza hopes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva hums softly. " I hope so too. Also if you can please inform Master Makarov that Sabertooth has two Guild Masters now. " Minerva requests, shifting her weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Of course. I'm assuming it's Rouge? " </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You assume correctly. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" I'll tell Sting Congratulations. " </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You should. I'm suprised it took them this long. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" I am too. I'll keep in touch. " </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Alright. I'll look forward to your calls. " </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cobra starts shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cobra is an absolute little shit and he's valid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last chapter y'all!!! I hope you like it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cobra wasn't suprised when Wendy first told him. He was adamant about </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>involving himself with their games. Even citing the list of things he has to do. Of course through like everytime, Wendy managed to drag him into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first the combination of words was simple. And then he had to learn Arabic and somehow keep it from his team. Cobra nearly got caught multiple times, at first he considered telling one of them so he could have an ally but this felt more like a Dragon Slayer thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For months Corba snuck around and only when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>flunt did he get caught. Jellal, the best friend of Erza's who told the Dragon Slayers to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>this language nonsense stood in the doorway. Jellal just stares at Cobra, silent and not moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a split second the tratior is calling Erza. " Jellal! " Corba hisses, eyes pleading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his friend continues to stare him dead in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Jellal! " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erza greets through what Cobra has nicknamed; a phone. " Erza we have a problem. " Jellal speaks into the phone and Cobra feels his rights slipping away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god I'm dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Please don't tell me it's that situation. " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erza sounds a little disturbed over the phone. " He was in the process of it. " Jellal reveals with a wince. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god I'm going to die. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cobra is regretting letting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wendy </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk him into this. He had hoped Erza would take mercy on him but it's clear the mad woman would never. Purely because she is, stern and absolute in her ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Cobra. " </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snaps over the phone. Cobra winces, hands gripping the pages of his book. " I wasn't gonna actually do it! " He hisses in his defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a pause of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" What do you mean? " </span>
  </em>
  <span>She demands, sounding just has scary over the phone. " I was going to learn it for Sting. " He explains, " I wanted it to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise </span>
  </em>
  <span>but someone who looks like a fucking blueberry had to ruin it. " Corba grouches, glaring at Jellal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Is that true? " </span>
  </em>
  <span>She says more than authority in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Yes. " Cobra lies. " I just wanted to limit the possibility of Meredy blabbing about it! " He reaffirms his lie with a angry hand movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Is he lying Jellal? " </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jellal looks at Corba. He's schooled his face to be calm and a little irritated. Hoping Jellal doesn't notice the slight shift to his voice. The subtle movements of Cobra lying are not very well known at all. " No. " The blueberry finally confirms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Okay great! Can I get back to this now? " Cobra grouches, looking mader by the second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>" Yes. " </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erza says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a month Later when Cobra decides to fuck with them all. Crime Socaire is teaming up with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth for a job. Cobra makes sure he's close to the Dragon Slayers, but also near Jellal and Erza. He opens his mouth and says: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Soy 信じられない لم تدرك lügen " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I can't believe they didn't realize I was lying.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran from Erza and Jellal for hours. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!!! Also other resources where used for the languages! And yes it is a mass of letters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>